


A New Earth

by Ashknight1221



Series: New Earth [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry Allen is a Blue Lantern, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: After Barry learns from an Earth 2 Meta-Human that Zoom is going to kill his father when he comes back, Barry travels with the Meta to Earth 2 to defeat Zoom without the aid of the rest of the team.
Series: New Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745863
Kudos: 16





	1. The Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> The Earth 2 Laurel Lance has a different backstory then the one in the show

Zoom had just unleashed some more Meta humans on Central City. Once such meta-human was attacking Mercury Labs when the Flash raced to stop them. Barry had just arrived on the scene to see Laurel Lance attacking the building with her sonic attack.

“Laurel?” asked Barry.

“Hello, Flash. So, you know my doppelganger? By the way, I go by Siren.” asked Siren.

“Guys, the meta human is Laurel’s doppelganger … guys do you hear me?” asked Barry.

“They can’t hear you. I blocked all communications in the area including your suit” said Siren.

“Why?” asked Barry.

“Because, I have some news that you might want to hear Flash” said Siren

“And that is?” asked Barry.

“I overheard that when Zoom comes back he is going to kill your father.” Said Siren.

“WHAT?” shouted Barry

“That’s right, we he comes back he is going to kill your father. Unless” said Siren

“Unless what?” asked Barry

“You kill Zoom first.” said Siren.

“I don’t kill” replied Barry.

“Then how do you plan to stop Zoom? No prison can hold you or Zoom. Unless you have a place that could hold someone like you.” Asked Siren.

“No” whispered Barry.

“We, both could go and kill him together.” Suggested Siren.

“I thought that you worked for him?” asked Barry.

“You don’t work for Zoom, you listen to Zoom.” Retorted Siren.

Barry sat there and thought for a second ‘I cannot lose my dad like I did my mom. And she is right, what prison can hold Zoom. He would get out eventually and we would be back to square room. I can’t tell the team though … they would talk me out of it … and for good reason. Maybe I could … ‘

“So, what do you say?” asked Siren

“We can knock out Zoom and take his speed away. That way he would be stopped and would pay for his actions” replied Barry.

“Okay, I guess that works. Can you get us back to the other Earth?” asked Siren as she smashed the device to block his comms

“Of Course, hang on.” Said Barry as he grabbed Siren and when through a breach into Earth 2.

“Barry Are you there? What happened to the comms? …” said Cisco.

* * *

(Star Labs)

Cisco was trying to contact Barry through the comms.

“Barry … Can you hear me? Barry?” Said Cisco.

“What happened? “Asked Joe

“I can’t reach Barry on the comms.” Said Cisco.

“I can’t get his vitals either” said Caitlin.

“Where was he going?” asked Iris.

“He was going to stop a meta-human attacking Mercury Labs” said Cisco.

“Is the satellite out of range?” asked Harry.

“No, the satellite is always over Central City … and it is proper range.” Said Cisco.

“Maybe, something is blocking it?” suggested Iris.

“Possibly, but why?” asked Caitlin.

“What powers did the meta human have?” asked Henry.

“We, do not know.” Said Cisco.

“HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?” yelled Iris.

“We just got an alert that a Meta was attacking the labs.” Said Cisco.

“Hang on, the vitals are coming back online.” Said Caitlin.

“Barry Are you there? What happened to the comms? Did the Meta … “Started Cisco.

“Cisco, look.” Said Caitlin with fear in her voice, when Cisco looked at the screen, he went wide-eyed.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” yelled Joe.

“Barry went through a breach … to Earth 2” said Cisco.

* * *

When Siren and Barry jumped through the breach, they were at Star Labs on Earth 2.

“Are you ready to stop Zoom?” asked Siren.

“Hang on … I need the machine to take Zoom’s speed.” Said Barry.

“How long will it take?” said Siren.

“15 minutes at most.” Said Barry as he went to work on his machine.

* * *

(Star Labs Earth 1)

“Why would he go to Earth 2?” asked Henry.

“To stop Zoom, obviously.” Replied Harry.

“But, why now? We have no way of holding Zoom” asked Caitlin.

“I have no idea. And plus, he is not even fast enough to beat Zoom.” Said Cisco

“Why don’t you try vibing him, Cisco?” Said Iris.

“Give me a sec” said Cisco.

_Vibe_

_Cisco was in a hospital room with Barry and Laurel, Barry was wearing casual clothes and laurel was in the hospital bed._

_“I’m glad you are awake.” Said Barry._

_“So, what happened while I was out?” asked Laurel._

_“Basically, shit hit the fan. Literally, we at war right now.” Said Barry._

_“It’s all my fault isn’t it?” asked Laurel._

_End Vibe_

Cisco came out of the vibe.

“What did you see?” asked Joe.

“It was really weird … Barry and Laurel where in a hospital room. Barry was saying he is glad that she is awake. Barry said that they at war, Laurel thought it was her fault. “Said Cisco.

“But Laurel is dead. What war where they are talking about?” Said Caitlin.

“It is definitely the future.” Argued Cisco

“I don’t know, Laurel is dead.” Said Caitlin

“Alternative timeline maybe?” suggested Cisco

“Then why would Barry be there?” asked Caitlin

“Who is Laurel?” asked Iris interrupting Cisco and Caitlin conversation.

“Laurel Lance, the former Black Canary. Damien Dark killed her with one of Arrow’s arrows” said Cisco.

“Maybe, it is her Earth 2 doppelganger” suggested Harry.

“What do you know about her doppelganger?” asked Joe.

“Let’s see” said Harry as he pulled up his file of Earth 2.

“She was a Lawyer for Central City. Two days before the accelerator explosion she was thought to have been kidnapped by the Merlyn Crime Family. Two days after the accelerator when off, Thomas Merlyn were found dead. Her body was found in the warehouse where Thomas Merlyn body was found.” Said Harry.

“So, it is not your or our Laurel. Then where is she from? “Asked Joe.

* * *

(Star Labs Earth 2)

Barry had just finished the machine to take Zoom’s speed, it was inspired from the machine that Harry used to take his speed.

“It’s all done.” Said Barry as he walked out of the lab.

“Good, let’s go stop Zoom.” Said Laurel.

Barry then picked up Laurel and zoomed just outside Zoom’s lair.

“Ready?” asked Barry.

“Of course.” Replied Laurel.

“You were stupid to come here Flash.” Said Zoom.

Laurel used her Cry to keep Zoom in one place when Barry zoomed over and knocked him out.

“How do you know he will not wake up?” asked Laurel.

“I made a serum to keep him knocked out.” Said Barry.

“How long will it take?” asked Laurel

“Not long.” Said Barry as he walked towards the cells.

“What are you doing?” asked Laurel.

“Zoom had a guy trapped up here and I plan to let him go.” Said Barry.

Barry opened to the door to the Man in the Iron mask cell and he walked out. Barry took off his mask.

“I’m the Flash from another Earth, Zoom is taking a nap in the other room.” Said Barry as he proceeded to take off the mask from the prisoner.

“Thanks for freeing me, I am the original Jay Garrick from I believe you would call Earth 3” said Jay.

“No, Problem. I am going to take care of Zoom.” Said Barry.

“What is that machine attached to his chest?” asked Jay.

“It is taking his speed away. “Said Barry.

“I got to get back to my Earth. I owe you one.” Said Jay as he opened a breach and went back to Earth 3

“So why don’t we talk?” asked Laurel

“Sure, why not.” Said Barry.


	2. Where is the Flash?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash looks for Barry while he has a talk with Laurel.

(Star Labs Earth 1)

“Why don’t we go over to Earth 2?” asked Joe.

“We can’t leave Central defenseless, I am the only one with powers.” Argued Cisco

“Barry could be dying or hurt over there.” Argued Iris.

“It pretty quiet right now, so why don’t we go rescue Barry” Argued Joe

“Absolute not.” Said Harry.

“I am doing it. We must. Without Barry we cannot stop Zoom.” Said Cisco.

“Fine, but I am coming with you Cisco.” Said Harry.

* * *

(Zoom Lair Earth 2)

“You know, I wasn’t always evil. I wanted to do good. Two days before the accelerator explosion I was kidnapped. By a crime family that was on trial, they wanted to make an example of me. I managed to escape after it exploded, I took my first life that day. Shortly after, Zoom rose to power and use Meta humans were forced to follow him or die.” Said Laurel.

“I’m Sorry. You know, you could always do good again, it is not too late.” Said Barry.

“Where? I am a criminal here. Your earth? My doppelganger is dead, how would we explain me being alive? No, I am going to turn myself over when this is over.” Said Laurel.

“You don’t have to do that. We can find a way. You said it yourself, you want to help people. There has to be a way.” Said Barry.

“No, not unless you know a world that does not know me. I can’t take the life of my doppelganger on your Earth.” Said Laurel.

“That’s it” said Barry.

“What?” Said Laurel

“While training to fight Zoom, I traveled to another Earth that does not have a doppelganger of you or me. You could be a hero there.” Said Barry

“I don’t know.” Said Laurel

“I would go with you.” Said Barry

“What?” asked Laurel Surprised

“I know this sounds kind of crazy, but I believe that you can be a hero. I would help get set up as a hero.” said Barry 

“Your right, it does sound crazy. I don’t even know your real name.” responded Laurel

“Barry Allen” replied Barry

“Hello, Barry. So why did you become the Flash?” said Laurel

“That is a long story.” Replied Barry

“We’ve got time” Said Laurel.

* * *

(Earth 2 Star Labs)

Harry, Cisco and Joe jumped out of the breach into Star Labs.

“Where is everyone?” asked Cisco

“They probably evacuated the city when Zoom came back” Answered Harry as they walked through the facility.

“It looks like someone has been here.” Said Joe as he motioned towards one of the labs with the lights on.

“We will deal with that later. Let’s find Allen.” Said Harry as they walked towards the Cortex.

“Okay, I uploaded the tracking program in the system, let’s see here. It says that he is in Star Labs. Down the Hall apparently.” Said Cisco.

“He is not here his tracker is.” Said Harry as he brought back Barry’s Suit Tracker.

“I’ll start a search program.” Said Cisco

“Try Vibing his tracker.” Said Joe

“Yeah, before we came, I adjusted the frequency of my gear, so it should work.” Replied Cisco

_Vibe_

_Cisco stood in meeting room. He saw someone in some kind of Bat suit, a guy with black hair and a blonde girl in blue costume with an S on his chest, a green Alien, a woman wearing a crown, some guy in a blue suit, and a cyborg sitting around a table._

_“This is the first official meeting. Would anyone like to start?” asked the Bat_

_“I would, I think that if you want your identity known they you can, but no reading people minds, Martian” said the guy with the S on his chest._

_End Vibe_

“What did you see?” asked Joe

“It was a super hero meeting. I didn’t recognize anyone there. Also, they said, something about a Martian and reading minds as well, whatever that means.” Said Cisco.

“It must be in the way future. So, nothing helpful.” Said Harry.

“Let’s keep looking.” Said Cisco.

* * *

(Zoom Lair) A couple of hours later

“I think it is done” said Barry.

“Are you sure it’s safe.” Asked Laurel.

“Yes, it is safe, I hope” said Barry

“That does not fill me with confidence.” Replied Laurel

“Let’s see if it works then.” Said Barry.

“Flash, what did you do to me?” asked Hunter.

“He took your speed away” replied Laurel

“WHAT?” yelled Hunter

“You are going to get what is coming to you.” Replied Barry.

“You are not going to kill me or are you going to become me.” Dared Zoom

“No, I am not going to kill you. The people of Central City will however.” Said Barry.

“What?” said Hunter as color drained from his face

“We are going to give you to Central City police “Said Laurel.

Barry took Hunter and zoomed off to the Police Station. He stood there as camera crews came out to see him holding Hunter in his Zoom suit with his cowl down.

* * *

(Star labs Earth 2)

An alert went off across Star Labs as they were looking for Barry.

“What is that?” asked Cisco

“Turn on the news” said Harry.

Cisco then turned on the news.

* * *

(Earth 2 CCPD)

“Hello, everyone. I am the Flash, and this here is Zoom also known as Hunter Zolomon.” Stared Barry as he vibrated his voice to disguise himself.

“Is this really Zoom.” Asked Mayor Leonard Snart as he walked towards them.

“Yes, he does not have his powers anymore. Go ahead Hunter tell them how you he disguised himself as both the Previous Flash and Zoom.” Said Barry.

“I did do that. I was going to take over another Earth and destroy every other Earth including this one.” Said Hunter as everyone gasped.

“He tried to attack me on my Earth. He is all yours, I would have taken him back to my Earth, but you guys deserve to punish him for what he did.” Said Barry as he handed over Hunter to the Police. Everyone clapped as Zoom was taken by the police.

* * *

(Earth 2 - Star Labs)

“Barry brought down Zoom alone?” asked Joe.

“It look like it.” Stated Cisco.

“So, then where is Barry? We know that he came here” Asked Joe.

“Maybe, Zoom Lair” suggested Harry.

“I’ll breach us over there.” Said Cisco

* * *

(Zoom’s Lair)

Harry, Cisco and Joe jumped out of the breach into Zoom’s lair.

“It looks like the guy in the mask is gone.” Said Cisco as they walked past the mask on the floor.

“I wonder where he went.” Asked Joe.

“I don’t know, if Allen was here, he is gone now” said Harry.

“It he back on Earth 1 then?” asked Joe.

“Probably” said Cisco.


	3. To Earth 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes Laurel to Earth 38 and is given a choice by the Speed force.

(Earth 1 Star Labs)

Joe, Cisco, and Harry jumped out of the breach in the cortex.

“Where is Barry?” asked Henry

“He went to fight Zoom. We don’t know what happened exactly, but Barry turned him over to the police. We tried to go to zoom’s lair and the guy in the mask was gone, Barry was nowhere to be found. We found his tracker in Star Labs before Zoom was handed over to the police.” Said Joe.

“If Zoom was defeated, where is Barry?” asked Iris

* * *

(Earth 38 Kara’s apartment)

Kara just got home after work. The day before she stopped her uncle from enslaving humanity using krypton tech. When she got a call that a breach opened back in the desert. She flew over there, hoping that it was not another villain. When she got there, she Barry and a blonde female.

“Supergirl, it is good to see you again” said the Barry.

“It’s good to see you again Barry.” Said Kara as she hugged Barry.

“You too, and this Laurel Lance, a friend of mine.” Said Barry

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Kara. What is your superhero name?” Said Kara

“It’s Black Canary and nice to meet you too.” Said Laurel

“Not that is not good to see you, but why are you here?” asked Kara

“Laurel needs a new place to call home. Long story short is we stopped Zoom but she can’t go back to my Earth right now.” Said Barry.

“Why?” asked Kara with a frown.

“Laurel is from Earth 2, the Laurel from my Earth is dead, and the Arrow stupidly released that she is the Black Canary. If we were to go back, that would be painting a target on her back. So, she needs another Earth to call home.” Said Barry.

“I would have the DEO set you up but they are Busy dealing with my Uncle currently, But Winn can set you up with a new identity if you want.” Said Kara

“Thanks Kara.” Said Laurel.

“Let’s go back to my apartment.” Said Kara

* * *

(Earth 1)

Oliver came over to Star Labs after he dealt with Damien Darhk.

“So, you are telling me that Barry went after Zoom alone after facing a Meta human. He went to Earth 2, ditched his tracker and fought Zoom and gave him to the police.” Said Oliver.

“Correct.” Answered Cisco  
“I don’t buy it” said Oliver

“Why?” asked Caitlin

“Number one, why would he fight Zoom alone? Number two I doubt he would trust a Meta to stop Zoom. Number three, why would he fight him without telling you “asked Oliver.

“If it was Barry, then why did he not come back after defeating Zoom?” asked Iris.

“I don’t know. Did you try vibing him” asked Oliver

“Nothing useful. Just him with other superheroes that do not exist here, and him talking to Laurel.” Said Cisco

“I’m sorry did you say Laurel was with him?” asked Oliver surprised.

“Yeah, at first we thought it was her Earth 2 doppelganger, but she is dead” said Caitlin

“Could it be our Laurel?” asked Oliver

“I don’t think so” answered Cisco

* * *

(Earth 38)

As they were inside Kara’s apartment, waiting for Winn to get there when a speed force portal opened and the speed force taking the body of Nora Allen walked out.

“Hello, Flash. We have something to discuss.” Said the Speed Force.

“Who is that?” asked Kara as she got ready to attack them.

“Hang on Kara that is the speed force. You can’t attack it. It exists throughout even dimension, if you killed it, everything would die. I’ll be back.” Said Barry as he walked in the speed force

* * *

(In the speed force)

“Flash, your initially visit to Earth 38 has caused problems, you are destined to live on Earth 1 but since you visited Earth 38 the breach that brought you here is expanding, and it merge both of the Earths. Therefore, we will offer you a deal. Originally you were supposed to Marry Iris. If you gave up your powers, your future would change, that means you can marry whoever you want.” Said the Speedforce.

“But who would get my powers? How can I help people without my powers?” asked Barry.

“Your powers would go to Wally, and we would give you this.” Said the speed force.

“What is it?” asked Barry.

“It’s a lantern ring, this one draws on Hope to make constructs.” Said the speed force.

“I accept.” Said Barry.

“Let’s us show you how to use the ring.” Said the speed force

* * *

(Earth 38)

Barry walked out of the speed force and Laurel immediate asked: “What did the speed force want?”

“Well, it offered me a deal. You see I am important to my Earth, so much so that apparently this Earth and my Earth are going to merge.” Said Barry.

“Merge? What do you mean Merge?” asked Kara

“Basically, become one Earth. That is not all. I had to give up my speed.” Said Barry.  
“Why” asked Laurel.

“I was supposed to Marry Iris if I was the Flash. I gave it up to decide my own fate.” Said Barry.

“What was the deal?” asked Kara

“In exchange for my speed, it gave me this.” Said Barry as he put on his ring.

“It basically draws on Hope to create constructs.” Said Barry.

* * *

(Earth 1)

There was an alert going off in Star Labs.

“What is that Alarm?” asked Oliver

“I don’t know but it is not good.” Said Cisco.

“Look outside.” Said Caitlin as they all rushed outside.

“It looked like another Earth was about to collide and destroy this Earth” said Cisco

“It’s called Earth merging.” Said the Speed force taking the form of Barry.

“Barry?” asked Caitlin.

“No, I am the speed force. This Earth is merging with another that Barry visited. I am here to give Wally access to the speed force.” Answered the Speed Force.

“Why? Where is Barry?” asked Oliver.

“He is on that other Earth.” Answered the speed force as it left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a Blue Lantern Barry was something that I have been thinking about for a little while and decided to do it in this fic.


	4. Earth 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Earth’s merged, Barry returns to Star Labs.

Several hours later, Barry traveled to Star Labs.

“Any word on where Barry is?” asked Joe

“Not a word yet. I don’t even know where to begin” Said Cisco.

“I am right here” Said Barry as he walked into the cortex.

“Where did you go after stopping that meta-human who was attacking?” asked Cisco

“To Earth 2” answered Barry as if it was obvious.

“Wait a second, where is the Meta human that was attacking Mercury Labs? Did they force you into fighting Zoom?” asked Joe

“She did not force me to do anything.” Answered Barry.

“Who was she, Barry? And why did you go to stop Zoom alone, Barry?” asked Oliver.

“I didn’t go alone, it was me and Laurel’s Earth 2 doppelganger.” Retorted Barry.

“You know what I meant.” Replied Oliver.

“So, what I need to tell MY team that I am going to surprise attack Zoom? Just because you answer to Felicity doesn’t mean I have to answer to anyone on MY team” argued Barry.

Oliver just walked up and slugged Barry.

“Take it back.” Growled Oliver.

“Why should I? It is the truth,” retorted Barry.

“Did Laurel whammy you?” asked Joe.

“No, I wasn’t. Laurel did not do anything to me. We both went to Zoom Lair to stop him. She did not force me to go, I went of my own free will.” Answered Barry.

“I would believe you but why did you not come back after defeating Zoom?” asked Oliver.   
“It is your fault.” Yelled Barry.

“Why is it … “started Oliver as Iris launched a tranq dart at Barry but before it hit a blue shield went up around Barry and the dart was knocked on the floor.

“Really? A tranq Dart? Trying to knock me out?” Asked Barry.   
“How did you do that?” asked Cisco.

“Nope not telling you, since you guys seem to think that I’m under some kind of spell.” Replied Barry.

“Well, how do we know you are not? The last time you said you were not, you were” asked Joe

“Well you are going to have to … “Started Barry as Oliver shot him in the leg.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” Yelled Barry

“You heal quickly.” Retorted Oliver

“I DON’T HAVE MY POWERS ANYMORE.” Yelled Barry just as Oliver was going to pick up Barry, Supergirl flew in Star Labs.

She saw what Oliver did and said, “You are not taking him anywhere.”

“You are?” asked Oliver as he aimed his bow at her.

“A friend of Barry’s. He is coming with me.” Replied Supergirl as she went over and picked up Barry and proceeded to fly away.

“I don’t want to see any of you again.” Said Barry.

* * *

(Supergirl’s HQ – National City)

Kara flew into the DEO and Laurel and Alex both saw Barry with an arrow in his leg.

“WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO HIM?” yelled Laurel.

“The Arrow, Oliver Queen, Barry told me to wait outside, I heard the arrow shooting him and I raced inside.” Said Kara.

“Put him on the table, I’ll operate on him.” Said Alex as she prepared to fix Barry.

* * *

(Star Labs)

“Who was that?” asked Oliver.

“I don’t know, let me see.” Said Cisco

“Maybe, she was a friend of Barry on this other Earth, he said he didn’t have his powers, maybe she brought him here.” Said Caitlin.

“Oh … Oh” said Cisco

“Who is she Cisco?” asked Oliver

“She is called Supergirl, a superhero in National City. She recently defeated an Alien named Non.” Said Cisco

“She got a name.” asked Joe.

“No, the DEO had a name for her, but I guess she had the files encrypted to protect herself.” Said Cisco.

“Maybe, Barry was telling the truth about not being forced to go.” Argued Caitlin.

“Then why did he not come back? He would have come back and told us if he was going to stop Zoom.” argued Joe.

“My question is what happened to his powers? And what was the blue thing that he made?” asked Cisco.

Oliver walked out of the Cortex and said, “I am going to talk to Supergirl.”

* * *

(National City – Rooftop)

Several hours later, Oliver was waiting on a rooftop for Supergirl to arrive, when she did, she said “What are you doing here?”

“I just want to talk” said Oliver

“Then talk” said Kara

“In his first year, he was attacked by a meta human who made him angry. We thought that the Meta human he went to fight did that and forced him to fight Zoom.” Said Oliver.

“I knew about that attack, something similar happened to me, he helped me get through and restore my faith in the eyes of the people. I overheard your conversation, he told you multiple times that he went of his own free will. I know that he didn’t tell his team, which was kind of bad but in the end, he has the powers and the right to make those kinds of calls. Did you even ask him why he went to stop Zoom like in the first place? Or ask him why he didn’t come back at first? He could have taken a new life, with you guys knowing that he was dead, yet he came back. And you don’t even know why?” Argued Kara.

“I want to talk to him.” Said Oliver.

“No.” said Kara

“Did you just say no?” Growled Oliver.

“I did, in fact I don’t want to see any member of your or his old team in MY city again.” Said Kara.

“Or what?” dared Oliver.

“I’ll forcibly remove you, he doesn’t want to see any of you right now, if that changes then maybe we can talk, but right now you are not welcome here. Oh, and just so you know, I know who you are under that mask, word of advice, and line your mask with lead.” Said Kara as she flew away.

* * *

(Supergirl HQ)

Kara flew back into her new HQ to find that Barry was awake on the bed talking to Laurel, when Superman flew into the DEO, and said “Kara, do you know what is going on?”

“Yeah, just before the situation with Non, a friend of mine came to our earth from another earth. He came back yesterday for personal reasons, apparently when he came over it opened a breach that accidently merged our earths.” Replied Kara.

“Is that him in the hospital bed? What happened?” asked Clark.

“A friend of his, the Arrow decided it was a good idea to shoot in the leg with an arrow after a disagreement.” Said Kara sarcastically.

“What kind of powers does he have?” asked Clark

“Originally, he had super speed, but he gave it up for personal reasons. Right now, he has a ring that can create constructs.” Said Kara

“What color is the ring?” inquired Clark

“Blue. Wait, you know about these rings?” replied Kara

“Jor-el told me about them. Blue draws on Hope of the user.” Replied Clark. While Kara and Clark where talking outside the room, Barry and Laurel were talking.

“Who was the one who shot you with an arrow?” Said Laurel angrily

“The Arrow, Oliver Queen. They all thought that I was lying about you not forcing me to fight Zoom alone. I might have provoked him though, I am not defending his actions.” Said Barry.

“What did you say?” said Laurel.

“He said I should have told my team what we were going to do. I said that just because he is not truly the leader of his team, doesn’t mean that I can’t do things my way. I noticed this year that his tech person, Felicity has everyone wrapped around her finger, she truly runs Oliver’s team, but Oliver thinks that he does.” Said Barry.

“I hate her already. So, what are you going to do now?” replied Laurel

“I was going to go back to Central, but that is not an option. Why not Coast City.” Said Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a sequel!


End file.
